Drognerbaür
A Drognerbaür is a flying reptile species cross-bred with a large feline. This species lays claim to a remote island outside of Switzerland. The island’s exact coordinates cannot be disclosed to the public due to the threat of exotic animal trophy hunting. The Drognerbaür walks on all four legs unless under threat, during which time it can stand on it’s hind legs to a height of up to eight feet and three inches. The animal is equipped with four paws each decorated in up to five claws. The Drognerbaür is not restricted to land alone, and has two wings that accumulate to a total wingspan of 15 feet. Due to the wings, strength, and predatory nature of the animal, the area above where a Drognerbaür lays rest is always a no-fly zone. The wings and stomach of the animal are hairless. The rest of the Drognerbaür is covered in an orange-ish brown coat of two to three inch water resistant hairs. These hairs are coated in a thin oil that insulates it from the cold season of hibernation it endures every winter and also deflects the heat in the summer. Few have been close enough to claim site of the elusive Drognerbaür, but it is claimed to have a mane like a lion which glistens hypnotically when in direct sunlight. The animal also reportedly has two eyes, each the size of a softball, largely spaced apart, and a muzzle like a dog. The Drognerbaür has an elongated split tongue much like a snake. The Drognerbaür has no real threat of predators due to its size. Regardless, the animal is equipped with a seven-foot long tail. The animal’s tail is covered with between eleven and fifteen spikes and a sphere shaped talon at the end. The Drognerbaür’s main source of food used to be wild hogs found in the surrounding areas, but in 1709 the Drognerbaür officially hunted them into extinction. The predator now survives off of fish that it has learned to poach from the sea. The Drognerbaürs wings also allow it enough power to submerge itself completely under water. It is capable of swimming up to fifteen feet deep and uses this skill to grab marine mammals, such as whales or seals, which it then carries back to land and commences feeding. This species is an aggressive animal and if one is ever to come in contact with a Drognerbaür, remain as silent and still as possible. The animal is not smart enough to detect a prey that does not bring attention to itself. The Drognerbaür has caused seventeen confirmed deaths and should not be approached. The Drognerbaür lays claim to the entire island in which it inhabits and does not like the threat of others, unless it is looking for a mate. When a Drognerbaür is looking to mate, the female lets out a screech to make surrounding male Drognerbaürs aware that she is fertile. Drognerbaürs have one child and the birth of the young Drognerbaür ends the life of its mother, leaving the father to care for it.